Rozdział 364
Saga Tartarus, Część 1: Niemoralność i Grzesznicy to 364 rozdział mangi autorstwa Hiro Mashimy, Fairy Tail. Erza i Mirajane zjawiają się w domu Crawforda Seam. Chociaż mężczyzna twierdzi, że nie wie nic o Twarzy, jego dom i tak zostaje zaatakowany przez podwładnych Tartarus. W tym samym czasie Elfman zostaje szantażowany przez Saylę, Doranbolt bierze sprawy w swoje ręce, a członkowie Oración Seis uciekają z więzienia i konfrontują się z Jellalem Fernandes. Tymczasem Natsu zdaje sobie sprawę, że ktoś z Rady współpracuje z Tartarus i wraz z Happym leci do domu Crawforda Seam. Erza i Mirajane zostają uśpione i pojmane przez Crawforda, który kontaktuje się ze swoją przełożoną, Kyouką i mówi, że ma dla niej dwa "nowe ciała". Streszczenie thumb|left|200px|Erza i Mirajane zaatakowane przez TartarusOsiągnąwszy cel swojej podróży, Erza i Mirajane zaczynają rozmawiać o Jellalu i tym, że może być jednym z byłych członków Rady Magii, na których poluje Tartarus. Scarlet odpowiada przyjaciółce, że nawet jeśli tak jest, to mag z Crime Sorcière bez problemu się przed nimi obroni. Dziewczyny decydują się na tymczasowe odsunięcie sprawy Jellala na bok i skupienie swojej uwagi na Crawfordzie Seam, którego mają ochraniać. Pukają do drzwi jego domu i są przez niego mile przywitane. Później, gdy Crawford podaje członkiniom Fairy Tail herbatę, pyta o powód ich wizyty i mówi Erzie, że pamięta ją z jej przesłuchania odnośnie zniszczenia Lullaby. Starzec decyduje się na wyjawienie kobietom informacji o Twarzy i odpowiedzenie na wszystkie ich pytania, lecz kiedy Scarlet pyta go czy mógłby zdradzić im położenie Twarzy oraz tożsamość osób z nią powiązanych, ku jej zaskoczeniu Seam odpowiada, że nawet on nie posiada takich informacji. Crawford wyjaśnia, że nawet osoby połączone z Twarzą nie wiedzą, że są kluczami do jej aktywowania. Nieco zaskoczone jego rewelacjami kobiety próbują wypytać o więcej szczegółów, lecz nagle wyczuwają obecność dwudziestu mężczyzn w pobliżu domu. Szybko wstają od stołu i mówią Seamowi by schował się w bezpiecznym miejscu. W chwili, gdy kobiety są gotowe do walki, do pomieszczenia przez okna wpada dwudziestu uzbrojonych popleczników Tartarus. Otoczone przez wrogów Mirajane i Erza mówią oponentom, że nie pozwolą im zbliżyć się do Crawforda, po czym zauważają, że po raz pierwszy walczą jako drużyna. W tym samym czasie, w domu Yuuriego, Elfman wciąż walczy z członkinią Bramy Dziewięciu Demonów, Saylą, która zmusza go do duszenia Lisanny. Patrząc na swoją cierpiącą siostrę, zrozpaczony Strauss błaga Saylę żeby przestała. Usłyszawszy, że Elfman używa słowa "proszę", kobieta mówi, że zawsze, gdy ludzie proszą o coś demony, oferują im w zamian swoją duszę. Zbliżając się do mężczyzny, pyta czy on także chce oddać jej swoją duszę w zamian za przysługę. W ruinach Ery, Doranbolt spogląda na pustą celę przed sobą, wspominając słowa Cobry, który wyjawił mu prawdziwy cel Tartarus i ujawnił istnienie Twarzy. Patrząc z determinacją przed siebie, mężczyzna ślubuje, że nie cofnie się przed niczym i z pewnością zniszczy Tartarus. thumb|210px|Oración Seis na wolnościIdąc przez skalisty teren, Cobra przeciąga się i komentuje, że kocha czyste powietrze. Reszta Oración Seis, którą uwolnił z więzienia, zgadza się z nim. Uśmiechając się do Cobry, Brain gratuluje mu tego, że był tak przebiegły by uwolnić ich z więzienia. Kiedy mężczyzna chce oficjalnie ogłosić powrót Oración Seis, Trujący Smoczy Zabójca rusza w jego stronę i atakuje go robiąc w jego brzuchu dużą dziurę. Cobra przeprasza Midnighta za to co zrobił i mówi, że słyszał jak Brain myślał o nich jak o zwykłych pionkach, po czym za zgodą pozostałych członków Oración Seis, ogłasza iż Brain nie jest już ich przywódcą. Kiedy Angel, Racer i Hoteye zaczynają zastanawiać się co będą robić na wolności, Cobra informuje ich, że mają zadanie do wykonania. Kiedy tylko kończy swoją wypowiedź, Jellal i Meredy pojawiają się przed grupą. W tym samym czasie, stojący nad grobami swoich poległych przyjaciół Doranbolt, cicho powierza sprawę Oración Seis Jellalowi. Stojący przed zbiegami Fernandes uśmiecha się lekko i mówi, że Doranbolt może na niego liczyć. thumb|left|200px|Crawford trzyma Erzę i MirajaneW domu Crawforda, Erza i Mirajane zwycięsko wychodzą z walki z członkami Tartarus. Jednakże, obie kobiety mają dziwne przeczucie co do słabej rangi żołnerzy wysłanych do porwania Seama. Kiedy członkinie Fairy Tail zastanawiają się nad kolejnymi posunięciami Tartarus, oddaleni o kilkanaście kilometrów od nich Natsu i Happy szybko wzbijają się w powietrze i lecą ku domowi Crawforda. Gdy Happy pyta Dragneela, czemu tak nagle chciał lecieć do domu Seama, chłopak mówi, że dopiero przed chwilą zauważył jak dziwne jest to, że nikt nie wiedział nic o Twarzy, włączając w to Radę i byłego Przewodniczącego, a Tartarus udało się zdobyć o niej informacje. Tymaczasem, Mirajane, nagle woła Erzę, po czym upada na ziemię i zasypia, próbująca jej pomóc Scarlet traci przytomność wkrótce potem. Gdy dwie kobiety leżą nieprzytomne na ziemi, spacerujący po zgliszczach swojego domu Crawford uśmiecha się złośliwie i podnosi je z ziemi. Po chwili kontaktuje się przez Lacrimę z Kyouką i informuje ją, że zdobył dwa nowe ciała. Kobieta gratuluje mu i prosi by wrócił do siedziby Tartarus tak szybko jak to możliwe. Postacie Walki i Wydarzenia *Erza Scarlet i Mirajane Strauss kontra Poplecznicy Tartarus (rozpoczęta i zakończona) *Elfman Strauss i Lisanna Strauss kontra Sayla (zakończona) *Uwolnienie Oración Seis (rozpoczęte i zakończone) Użyte Magia, Klątwy, Zaklęcia i Umiejętności Użyta Magia *Przejęcie (接収 (テイクオーバー) Teiku Ōbā) **Dusza Szatana (サタンソウル Satan Sōru) *Podmiana (換装 Kansō) **Rycerz (騎士 Za Naito) *Magia Dźwięku *Aera (翼 Ēra) Użyte Klątwy *Macro (命令, マクロ, Makuro) Użyte Zaklęcia *Dusza Szatana (サタンソウル Satan Sōru) *Miecz Pentagramu (天輪・五芒星の剣 (ペンタグラムソード) Tenrin: Pentaguramu Sōdo) *Maksymalna prędkość (ＭＡＸスピード Makkusu Supīdo) Użyte Umiejętności *Zwiększona Prędkość *Zwiększona Siła Użyte Bronie *Zbroja Czarnego Skrzydła (黒羽の鎧 Kureha no Yoroi) *Zbroja Niebiańskiego Koła (天輪の鎧 Tenrin no Yoroi) Nawigacja Kategoria:Manga Kategoria:Rozdziały